


anticlimatic shower sex...

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	anticlimatic shower sex...

Fanni was taking a shower after a much too long day at a musty gym and a windy hill. He had been training all day long, had been yelled at from too many people and was aching all over but also still buzzing with adrenaline. With closed eyes he let the steaming hot water soaking into his skin, putting his head under the hot spray, letting it run over his blonde hair …  
… and jumping nearly out of his skin as some arms snaked themselves around his waist.  
„Fuck!“, Anders yelled, nearly tripping in the wet, steaming shower and at the same time also trying to get out of the grip of this strange arms. „Hey, calm down, Daunenfein … It's me.“, his attacker stated with a voice that sounded a lot like …  
„Ståle.“, Fanni snorted not really impressed and looked over the naked and very agitated body of said snowboarder, „What do you do here? I thought you're in Canada?“ „Nah.“, Ståle wrinkled his nose in pure disgust, „I wanted to surprise you.“ „By scaring the fuck out of me in the fucking shower in my fucking hotel room?“, asked Anders in pure disbelieve but Ståle stayed unimpressed and just shrugged, while he raised his finger reprovingly, „Language, Daunenfein! What would your mother think if she could hear her little duckling … But if you had to know, I rather thought about fucking you in your hotel room.“ „Ståle … Please ...We talked about it, do you remember? I told you that you really suck at verbal forplay.“ „I remember, yes.“, Ståle nodded with a playful smile, „How could I forget? It was Eastern and we were visiting your family. I had lent the bunny ears and the fluffy tail from Tom … And you told me that I would act like a run over cat with grave epileptic seizures and pneumonia.” “Thanks ... I'd almost forgotten about it ...”, a sly grin appeared on Fanni's lips, “You were twitching, mewing and sneezing ... I thought it hilarious.”  
“Anyway ... I'm not here to discuss my foreplay failures ... or your sex fails ... I don't want to mention the time you got lost and stumbled in the room of my parents ... stark naked ... Or the time we tried to have sex in the back of your car ... No, I'm just here to fuck you into these tiled walls.” “Ok ... but did you bring lube?”, Fanni asked, not quite convinced yet, “Because if I have to remind you one more time that shampoo is not an adequate lube ... I am seriously going to fuck you with your fucking apricot shampoo, just to imprint it in your bird brain ...”  
“You are mistaken, Fanni.”, Ståle looked kinda indignant, “You're the bird ... You have those fluffy feathers ... a cute beak and you're eating these funny smelling grains.” “That is called cereal.”, Fanni snorted clearly fed up with the antics of his boyfriend, “You should try it sometimes ... It is healthy.”  
“Not interested.”, the younger Snowboarder shrugged another time and eyed Fanni skeptically, “If I am not allowed to do any vocal foreplay ... How do we start?” “Fuck, Ståle. Just shut up and ... get yourself ready ... while ...”, the cheeks of the ski jumper turned a lovely shade of red, as he continued, “I'll prepare myself.”  
“No need to worry. I'm ready. In fact, I've been ready since I was in the lift.”, Ståle grinned while Fannis look darkened and his cheeks started to get as dark as his mood, “Sadly nobody was around to see or lend a hand ... You won't believe how itchy clothes can become. Especially underwear ... But I managed it all by myself by walking naked through the corridor ...”  
Fanni hadn't time to reply before the younger was working one of his fingers in and out of Fanni. Curling it just at the right angle to make the other athlete shiver from the force of pleasure it brought with it. Ståle was far more flexible than most people knew, being able to twist his arms around to hit perfectly. Without any warning he added another finger, expertly scissoring them deep in Fannis small with pure pleasure shivering body.. But Fanni started getting hard at the third finger, putting his forehead against the wall while Ståle worked the fourth finger slowly in, making Fanni nice and open. Finally when he deemed it was enough, Ståle removed his fingers and took the bottle of lube and put a bit on his cock for good measure before he lined up, putting his hands on the small hips before slowly thrusting in  
Fanni' much too fast breath hitched as Ståle bottomed out and kissed his neck, sucking bruises into it and leaving clearly visible love bites while he pulled his hips backwards slowly. “Hurry up, Ståle ... Just fuck me!”, moaned funny but Ståle just left another bite and his cold breath tickling the sensitive skin and purred of delight as he started to thrust in the smaller body in earnest.  
The only thing keeping Fanni from being fucked into the tiles was the fact that Ståle's Hands were still on his hips and keeping him in place. The ski jumper started rutting back into Ståle and brought his hand down to his cock, stroking it in order to bring himself to completion. The heat spread through his limbs, he moaned deeply, knowing that he was clenching around Ståle's cock as his own orgasm shot through him.  
It was kind of funny but his orgasms were never as powerful with himself or someone that wasn't ... the most irritating and pesky snowboarder. Ståle, of course had no idea the effect he had on Fanni and he certainly wasn't thinking about it as he thrust into Fanni relentlessly, sucking bruises and biting the shoulders. Scratching where his nails were digging into Fannis hips.  
Ståle came with a hoarse yell, buried to the hilt within Fanni. He places his arms around Fannis torso, hugging him close as he softened. Kissing all the bruises and the bite marks, before whispering in Fannis ear, “Everything was to your satisfaction?”


End file.
